


[Podfic] Pole Dancing AU - Extended Reader's Notes

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Pole Dancing AU [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks and music credits for the Pole Dancing AU podfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pole Dancing AU - Extended Reader's Notes

cover art by momotastic

### Stream

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/mp3/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%2010%5d%20Extended%20Reader's%20Notes.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:05:28 | 5.1 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/m4b/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%2010%5d%20Extended%20Reader's%20Notes.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:05:28  | 2.5 MB  
  
### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  



End file.
